My Bestfriends Girl
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: After an awkward yet memorable encounter at a stag party. Natsume takes advantage of what happened at the party to make Mikan agree to his demands. He forces Mikan to pretend as his girlfriend to make Luna, his ex jealous.


**My Best friends Girl**

**(Rewrite)**

**Summary: **After an awkward yet memorable encounter at a stag party, Natsume and Mikan thought they would never see each other again. Little did they know that Mikan is actually the girlfriend of Natsume best friend, Ruka. As the arrogant player that he is, Natsume takes advantage of what happened at the party to make Mikan agree to his demands. He forces Mikan to pretend as his girlfriend to make Luna, his ex jealous.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy, the plot line is based on Filipino Movie: My Bestfriend's Girl friend**

* * *

**Character Age**

**Natsume and Ruka 24**

**Mikan 23**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Stag Party**

* * *

Mikan gulp really hard she really needs a courage to do this…to strengthen her will to do this embarrassing situation that she's in. She drink all the contents of Sake…well drinking inside the big carton cake. She's the big surprise for the groom. Yes…this is a stag party but don't get me wrong…I'm just here to offer a dance not that 'S' thing. Mikan's heart is pounding really hard against her chest and it seems like it's the only sound that she can hear not the noise outside the box.

"_I really wish that the earth just swallow me_." Mikan thought desperately. After drinking the whole bottle of Sake she heard a knock from the outside the carton. "Mikan? Are you ok inside? Be ready after my number it will be you're show…" _the girl who just talk to me is Sumire Shouda she's my friend who gave me this embarrassing part time job. The truth is she will never agree with this dancing on a stag party but… she needs money for her Grand mother's medicine. Mou.. Mikan you can do this!"_

"Wooo! Let's enjoy all night!" Koko shouted you can say that he's really drunk because his flush red all over his body and swaying as he walk.

"These girls are soooo…beautiful!" Yuu said with his eyes glowing with hearts underneath his eye glasses.

"These girls really good! Right? Tsubasa? Natsume said as he put his arm around Tsubasa's shoulder while his other hand is holding a glass of wine.

Tsubasa just smirk. "Hey man…stop doing that! This is you're party enjoy it…and plus this will be the end of you're bachelor days. So you need to feel this moment." Natsume continued. Yes Tsubasa Andou is getting married with his long time sweet heart Misaki Harada. Well it's time for him to settle down right? He's about 25 years of age.

"And for the main event…the girl in white" Sumire announce…

"I'll just get my camera ok?" Tsubasa said while snickering as he leaves to get his camera on his bag.

"Hey man…make it fast or else you will miss this…" Natsume said smirking at his friend. Then he turned his eyes at the big cake in front of them… um…well it's not literally a cake it's fake and man made carton cake. Then after five seconds of waiting Mikan appeared at their sight Natsume immediately check her out.

She's wearing a white tube cut wedding gown that reaches her knee she's also wearing a short veil just enough to cover her face. Natsume can't tell if she's wearing a make up because it's dark inside, only five lamp shade lighting the room.

Auburn Hair, Pair of chocolate eyes, her long straight hair that reaches her shoulder…her face and her body has a lot of curves he think that he will enjoy this girl even if she's a at the time she went out of her comfort zone inside the cake she can feel a sudden gust of cold wind covered her whole body. Well she can't help it because all male population are there in front of her watching her every move.

"_Damn it…don't stare at my legs!"_ she thought angrily.

She was brought back to reality when someone shouted at her. A man with raven hair and crimson eyes -interrupted Mikan from her thoughts.

"Can you just start the show? You're making us wait for at least 1 minute already." Natsume said his eyes looking straight on her hazel eyes.

"_Yes he's handsome but his also a jerk! I can't believe he got a fiancée!" _Mikan thought fuming in anger glaring at the crimson eyed man.

_"Arrogant bastard but I can't do anything he's the celebrant."_ Mikan thought as she started to dance, not sexy dance. It's a Latin dance that she learned from the dance school when she was sixteen.

She dance her way to Natsume well she's swaying a bit because she's also drunk. All the male population including Tsubasa, the real groom who's started videoing the act. While Koko who are his eyes getting bigger in each second.

While Mochou and Kitsuneme cheered together for Once this time the two of them is not fighting but cheerng enthusiastically for their Natsume.

"WOOHOO Enjoy it Natsume!" Mochou said waving his hands in excitement.

"Natsume you're so damn lucky!" Koko started to cheer.

Natsume is really enjoying this…this brown haired girl is really turning him on. Her scent is intoxicating as if she's seducing him as their body touch. So in a flash seconds he hold the back of her neck as he guide her lips to his. Mikan's eyes widen this guy just fucking kissed her and on the lips…

"_What the…did he just…KISS ME!"_ Mikan suddenly felt that she's been struck by a lightning...

After since like eternity Mikan roughly pushed Natsume away from her and then in one swift motion she slapped him hard on his face. Automatically the music died down. And the boys silently looking at their friend and the certain Auburn haired girl.

"What the- what is wrong with you?" Natsume said angrily looking directly at Mikan. While Mikan just glared back at him "Shut the hell up! I am here just to dance not. Not for that thing!" She said angrily she cannot believe his guy.

"Oh really? so that's why you're here? Just to dance..." Natsume said sarcastically

"Just stop acting around and just do you're work." Natsume said as he glared harder at the girl.

Mikan snorted. _"This guy is really pissing me off…"_ then an idea struck her mind. _"This will teach you not to mess with Sakura Mikan!"_ with that she slowly approaches Natsume.

"Oh...I forgot to give you my gift want to know what is it?" She said seductively on her voice. Natsume smirk and cross his arms around his chest.

"So you're being a whore just came out at last." he said raising his eye brows.

"_The nerve this guy! I hate his guts what a JERK!" _Mikan thought angrily but she tried her best not to show her annoyance and irritation to this groom to be.

_"This is his Stag Party...his night and I will give him what he wants."_ Mikan put her hands around his neck pressing her body to Natsume. From the action she can hear his friends started to cheer again at the back ground. "_This will be you're end"_

Then I lean over just enough to reach his pointed ears. Natsume can feel she smirk on his skin before saying something on his ear "I will give you a special gift that you..will never forget..." Mikan said huskily as she prepare herself for giving him a devastating blow.

_Aah! _Natsume winced in pain.

"What the fuck do you thing you're doing!" Natsume shouted

Automatically the crowd stared at them silently.

Well she just kneed Hyuuga Natsume on his well... '_Private' _Part.

When Natsume look at the Auburn haired girl she has the triumphant smirk on her face. "Serves you right Pervert!" Mikan said as she dragged Sumire who is very shock of what just happened.


End file.
